Return of a former solider
by Talond-996
Summary: Months after his final mission. Snake recieves a letter to return to Super Smash Brothers.


_**Hello. This is my first Fanfiction. Long story short I am a big fan of Metal Gear and I am very excided for Snake's return to Smash Bros and this story popped in**_ _ **my head.**_

 _ **Basically this story tell how he could return given the ending to Metal Gear Solid 4. So this story is primarily for Metal Gear fans I guess.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy this.**_

* * *

Snake's Return

A man walks into a nursing home. He is wearing a dark turtle neck, grey slacks, shoes, and trench coat along with gloves and glasses. This man's name was Doctor Hal Emmerich, also known as Otacon to his friends.

It has been a few months since the fall of the War Economy and The Patriots System. Since then Hal has been making weekly visits to the nursing home. Making his

way to the front desk. "Hello sir." A beautiful nurse greets him. Hal looks away nervously. "Hello. I'm here to see David Emmerich."

" Is he your grandfather?" she asks remembering David. The doctor chuckles to himself. David wasn't his grandfather, they weren't even related. David has no known

surname so David used Hal's last name. Answering the nurse. "Yes he is." He lies.

The nurse checks the computer to her left. "Lets see…..ah. He is in room 313" Hal thanked the nurse and heads to the room

At the door the doctor knocks. A gruff voice answers "Come in." Hal enters a small and simple room. The walls where white, on the end to Hal's left was a stand with

a flat screen tv playing a old spy movie, the wall in front him was a window ad to his right was a bed with a night stand. In the bed was a man who looked to be in his

late 70s. This man was once the legendary solider Solid Snake.

"Hey David." Hal smiles at his best friend who smiles back. "Hal. Good to see ya. Have a set." Hal sits at on the bed and asks. "How are you?"

Davis laughed a small amount but ends up coughing. "Well. That's as good as answer as any. But long answer. I'm doing alright. Still can't believe you convinced me

to stay here though."

"Well you can barely walk anymore and it was your idea." Hal told it.

Nodding his head David said. "Yeah. Didn't want you to take care of me. You've already got enough to do." He looked out the window. Deep in thought.

" David? What's wrong? " Hal asks.

The former solider sighs." I can feel it Hal. I say I have a few more weeks left in me."

Hal nodded knowing exactly what David means. Years ago, a project called Les Enfants Terribles was created to clone Big Boss. The greatest solider of the 20th

century. Davis is a product of this project. Not wanting the clones to become their enemies, or have the clone's genes fall into enemy hands, The Patriots altered the

genes of the clones causing them to age rapidly after they reach a certain again. Because of this Davis looks the way he does but he is actually 42.

David coughed again. "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to get depressing there." They sat in silence as the movie played. Moments pass until Hal spoke up. "I have

something for you." He takes out a envelope out of his coat pocket. "This came in the mail today. Its address for you." He holds out the letter.

David looked at it with curiosity. "For me? Who cou-"He stopped himself short as he notices the seal in the letter. A red circle with a line going down from it and

another across it below the center of the circle. "…. That is a symbol I never though I see again." David take the letter and opened it. He reads it. "…What the hell…"

He laughs.

" What is it?" Hal asks.

"Hal. Remember that one mission I took back in 2008?"

Hal thought for a moment. " The Smash Bros tournament."

" Yeah. Looks like I'm invited to the 5th. Here." He hands the letter to Hal who reads it aloud.

" Dear David

In do time the 5th Super Smash Bros Tournament shall begin. As the creator of this I plan the make this greatest Smash to ever exist. To make it the Ultimate Smash

Bros I am bringing back everyone who has ever been a member. However, being the great being I am, I know about your final mission. You have my sympathy for

everything you have gone through. I do understand if you have no desire to return. I am not trying to bribe you but if you chose to return I will return you to your

prime so you may fight. However, if you return to your world you will return to your present state, it has something to do with the canon and the fact I have no

control over your world even with my great power. The choice is yours.

Master Hand."

Hal looked up from the letter. "This is….wow…"

Davis nodded. " Yeah. Wow. The hand has an ego"

Rolling his eyes the doctor asks"What will you do?"

"…Hal…I'll be honest with you. Ever since Outer Haven. Every mission I've gone on. Zanzibar, Shadow Moses, the nightmares got worse after every one. I see the

faces of every person I killed. The faces of those I couldn't save….like Fox. Hell….if it wasn't for you, Sunny and Meryl, I doubt I would be here now. But that mission,

Super Smash Brothers, is my favorite mission. I fought yes, but I didn't kill a single soul, I killed things from Subspace but they were mindless creatures. I fought

harmless battles with good people. Real heroes. I still had nightmares but they were never as bad as they normally are. That mission was the only mission I enjoyed. "

Hal nodded understandingly. " So you're going." It wasn't a question. Davis nodded.

" Yes. I promised my father I will live my life as a man but I don't want it to be cut short because of my genes. So…. we will probably never see each other again old friend."

Hal was silent.

"There is something I need you to promise me though Hal."

"W,,,What?" The seriousness in David's tone startled the otaku

"We had rough lives you and I. Trying to make up for the sins of our fathers I guess. But now, in this new age of the world, I want you to promise me you will live

your life to the fullest. Maybe find someone to settle down with. I know what happened with Naomi still affects you, but like with Wolf I know you can move on."

Memories of Sniper Wolf and Naomi Hunter flash in Hal's mind. He looks away from David. "…I don't know if I can…. I'm cursed" he says, believing every woman who

loves him is destined to die.

"The hell you are Hal. No one knows you better than me, you aren't cursed. I bet my life there is someone out there for you. Promise me you will find her and live the

life you deserve. So you and Sunny can have a real complete family."

Hal looked down in thought. Thinking about his family, his own history, everything he and David have gone through since Shadow Moses. Finally, he looked at his best

friend with confidence.

"Alright. I will. David. For you and Sunny. After all you done for me this is the least I can do"

The former solider nods smiling, "Thank you brother."

"Brother?"

"You've been more of a brother to me then Liquid. And you didn't have to phrase your agreement like it's my dying wish you know."

They both laughed.

After a few moments Davis stood with the help of Hal. He held up the letter. "I'm in" The letter glowed and floated in front of the two men. A white portal appears in

front of them.

"I talk to Master Hand about my whole disappearing thing I'm about to do. Maybe ask him to but a body double here. Kinda like what we did after the Tanker

Incident."

The doctor nodded. " Sounds like a plan."

Davis walked towards the portal. He turned to face his best friend and held out his hand. They did their secret hand shake then the two hugged each other. David

then walked through the portal.

* * *

The next thing David knew he was outside in front of a gate leading to a huge mansion. He looked down and notice he was in his old sneaking suit and in his prime.

He felt more alive than he had in a long time. He took the bandana off his head and smiled. It was the one Meryl gave him after Shadow Mosses, a bandana with the

Japanese characters for the word Infinite, his favorite bandana. Putting it back on Davis took and deep breath while a smirk appeared across his face.

"Its show time."

He walks through the gate to the mansion.

* * *

 ** _A.N_**

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this little story. If its horrble please go easy on me in any reviews you may want to leave. Haha._**


End file.
